


一击即中13(完结)

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中13(完结)

【性转预警！】  
*网球教练坤 * 球员廷  
*和番外时间线不一样，就当没有那个番外就好

 

我这么拖拖拉拉的人，终于把这篇完结啦！开心！应该会有一个求婚番外吧，我说应该！最后一次想要评论呀！

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“廷廷，我们玩个游戏吧。”蔡徐坤边说边打开橱柜，又转身张开双臂去抱坐在床边可怜兮兮看着他的朱正廷。

 

“嗯？什么游戏？”紧紧搂住蔡徐坤的脖子，朱正廷又借着臀部被托起的力量，将双腿盘在了男人的腰间，嘟着嘴问道。

 

“石头剪刀布，如果我赢了就从里面挑一件出来晚上用，如果你赢了，就挑一件锁起来不用。”

 

“......”

 

朱正廷被抱到柜子前，心想绝对不能输。

 

可现实就是，事情从来不会往你想要的方向发展，连着输了三局以后，朱正廷哭丧着脸，即使蔡徐坤依旧在她耳边温柔地询问着意见，也不愿意再抬头说话。

 

“廷廷，你贿赂我一下，我就让你从刚刚这三个里面，选一个拿出来。”蔡徐坤捏了捏朱正廷颇有手感的屁股瓣儿示意道。

 

“唔.....那你闭眼.....不许睁开，我害羞....”

 

蔡徐坤闻言，就着抱她的姿势坐到床边，乖乖闭上眼睛。

 

朱正廷咬着唇，为难地转头看了一眼那三个道具，前两个因为蔡徐坤大方地给了自己选择权，倒还算正常，跳蛋和按摩棒，平常在家里，两人倒也用过几次，可刚刚蔡徐坤自己选的那物件，却是自己从未见过的玩意儿，一条猫尾，顶端镶着一颗钻石，和自家楼下那条蓝眼睛的漂亮布偶猫的尾巴一样。

 

主人曾经因为外出旅游而拜托过两个人照顾几天猫咪，想到当初蔡徐坤即使过敏也毫不犹豫答应下来，甚至喜爱到整天抱着不离手，惹得自己都有些吃味，不如......

 

细嫩而又带着一丝水润的触感从脸颊传来，那团柔软又像一把软绵绵的小刷子般在脸上来回粉刷，蔡徐坤猛地一个哆嗦，还没来得及反应，耳边便又传来一声勾魂的叫声：

 

“喵~”

 

耳垂被轻轻含住，上身的衣物也从裤子中被抽出，两只作乱的手带进丝丝的凉意，却反倒让他燃起了一把欲火，呼吸也跟着急促起来。

 

“小猫咪，我可以睁眼了么？”

 

“唔.....你说贿赂的话，可以.....”

 

“小猫咪，你自己叼走那件不要的，对了，尾巴那么可爱，不能丢哦。”蔡徐坤缓缓睁开眼，揉了揉朱正廷的金发。

 

再次被压回床上的时候，朱正廷便知道今晚自己逃不掉了，索性用自己夺冠奖励男朋友的借口给自己做了心理建设，主动亲了上去。

 

蔡徐坤享受着朱正廷的主动，任凭她生疏地亲吻，照顾着在自己口中搅弄的舌，解开她的衣物，揉搓挺翘的胸部。不一会儿，又埋头轻咬，手探进休闲裤中，隔着薄薄的内裤拨弄，直到水渍逐渐渗出，印在裤子上，触碰到那点湿滑的感觉才停下，脱去朱正廷身上所有的阻碍，拿起一旁的跳蛋一点点塞了进去。

 

“唔。。。坤。。。不要了。。。”朱正廷被蔡徐坤从背后锁住，坐在他怀里，叉开双腿，这样的姿势，让他亲眼看见那一小颗跳蛋塞入的全过程，眼看着蔡徐坤又去拿另一个，实在忍不住害羞，捂着脸像后靠在他的胸膛，将所有的力量都依托给身后。

 

“乖乖，又吃下去一个了，乖乖好棒。”蔡徐坤稍稍一侧脸，学着朱正廷刚才扮猫的样子，咬住她的耳垂，还坏心地吹气。

 

“乖。。乖乖？”

 

“嗯，乖乖，以后宝贝乖乖听话的时候，就喊你乖乖。”蔡徐坤说完，便侧身放倒了朱正廷，让她完全趴在床上。

 

“怪。。。怪。。。的。。。像哄小孩。。。”朱正廷说完，体内的两个跳蛋便被蔡徐坤打开了开关，发出嗡嗡嗡的声响，也牵出了朱正廷粘腻的呻吟。

 

“你就是我天天捧手里护着的宝，不奇怪。”蔡徐坤捏了下朱正廷敏感的腰窝，“乖乖，把你尾巴拿过来，断了我给你安上。”

 

“不是我的尾巴，你自己拿。。。”

 

“乖乖，等我装好，你就没办法否认了。”蔡徐坤哄骗着，还威胁性地扬了扬手中跳蛋的调控器。

 

朱正廷身体里夹着两个不停震动的东西，害怕蔡徐坤再加档，权衡利弊后还是不情愿地转身去拿，只是没想到，趁着空档，蔡徐坤竟又一次调高了震动频率。

 

“乖乖，可能会痛，你忍一忍。”蔡徐坤将人重新拖回身下，低头贴着她有些泛红的唇磨蹭，“乖乖，张嘴。”

 

朱正廷不明所以，却依旧听话地张开嘴。

 

“乖乖，舔下这个宝贝，就像你平时舔棒棒糖那样。”蔡徐坤将猫尾顶端的塞子贴在朱正廷的唇边诱骗。

 

“唔，凉，不好吃。”

 

塞子含在嘴里的味道并不好，没有一丝棒棒糖的甜味，只有些苦涩，蔡徐坤也不愿强迫她，攥着表面已经被津液湿润的塞子像从未开发过的后穴探去。

 

“乖乖，可以吗？”蔡徐坤试探性地用两根指头在朱正廷的后穴轻轻打着旋儿，见她不反抗，便又将猫尾塞抵住穴口，一点点往里磨。

 

“嗯。。。我。。。。嗯。。。。。坤。。。。”朱正廷难耐地扭动着身子，想要努力憋住跳蛋勾出的汩汩粘液。

 

蔡徐坤见状，用手涂抹了些去后穴当作润滑。从未被开发过的小穴格外紧致，再加上朱正廷紧张地收缩，深入探索变得有些困难。

 

“乖乖，尾巴有点难接上呢，看来得用点胶水了。”

什么胶水？朱正廷瞥见蔡徐坤手里的那瓶润滑剂，翻了个白眼，抬腿便往他已经在裤子里抬头的小家伙儿踹去。

 

“廷廷不乖，老公要惩罚你。”蔡徐坤攥住她的脚踝，坏心地骚痒朱正廷的脚底。

 

朱正廷怕痒，忍不住笑意，挣脱的时候却又感觉跳蛋不自觉向里挪了些，碰上敏感点，浑身都颤抖了几下。

 

将润滑剂在手中捂暖一些，蔡徐坤才轻柔地涂在朱正廷的后穴，伸出中指，借着润滑一点点探入。

 

“乖宝，放松点，夹太紧了。”蔡徐坤好不容易将一根手指送了进去，见朱正廷紧皱着眉头喊疼，一时不敢再动。

 

“坤。。。疼。。。”

 

“一会儿就好了，乖乖。”

 

手指收回的那一瞬，后穴再一次紧闭，仿佛刚才从未被侵入。蔡徐坤又涂抹了些润滑，尝试着将猫尾塞磨进去。

 

“乖乖，能站起来吗？尾巴修好了，去镜子前看看喜不喜欢。”蔡徐坤边说边麻利地褪去自己的衣物。

 

见朱正廷不肯起身，蔡徐坤只得将她迎面抱起，两人赤身露体地站在镜子前，毛茸茸的白色长尾镶在朱正廷身后，仿佛自己抱得便是只大猫咪。

 

“乖乖，好看么？”见朱正廷忍不住睁开眼，一看到两人的模样便又紧紧闭上，蔡徐坤笑着调侃道。

 

“不。。不好看。。。”

 

“嗯，我还是最喜欢你穿着情趣网球服，戴着小尾巴打球的样子。”

 

“闭嘴！”朱正廷有些羞恼。

 

“好，闭嘴，专心做事。”

 

顺着牵线将跳蛋扯出，床单上便淌湿了一小片。蔡徐坤握住自己早已挺立的分身，没有任何阻碍，便插了进去，是和往常一样的温暖湿滑。

 

“坤。。。嗯。。。慢点。。。”

 

朱正廷断断续续的呻吟从耳边传来，像是勾引自己的媚药，刺激的他愈发肿胀，高频率地抽插着，交合处因为摩擦“咕叽咕叽”直响。

 

将人再一次抱进怀里坐起，蔡徐坤将压在朱正廷身下的尾巴救起，一边继续挺动，一边看着尾巴上蓬松的毛跟着晃动。

 

高潮来临时，朱正廷被按在墙上不得动弹，饶是她这样体力好的运动员，也有些站不稳，呻吟与蔡徐坤的粗喘混在一起，蔡徐坤进的越来越深，也越来越快。

 

“坤。。。。老公。。。射。。射里面。。”蔡徐坤没带套子，正想退出来却被朱正廷小声阻止了。

 

“嗯？乖宝，你会怀孕的。”

 

“你。。。你不想和我生孩子么。。。”朱正廷的心里很失落，双眸一下暗了。

 

“怎么会，最喜欢乖乖了，想和乖乖生好多小猫崽，可是乖乖那么喜欢打网球，我不忍心。。。”

 

话还没说完，蔡徐坤便被打断了：“梦想已经实现了，现在更想给。。。给你。。。生小猫崽。。。”

 

“乖乖，你怎么这么有魅力，乖乖想要，老公当然全部给你，咱们就试试，这次能不能中个ACE球。”

 

蔡徐坤加快速度，不停戳向朱正廷的敏感点，伴着她的喘息，将滚烫的精液浇灌到深处。

 

“出。。。出去了。。。。”等了一会儿，见蔡徐坤依旧插在穴中，朱正廷抗议道。

 

“裁判还在判罚这球是不是压线呢，不能动。”

 

“。。。你别说了。。。”

 

“乖，忍一下，帮你把尾巴拔出来。”

 

后穴因为塞子的长时间固定，还没能很快恢复，依旧张开着粉嫩的小嘴，吸引着蔡徐坤的造访。

 

“你。。。你要干嘛啊。。。不要了。。。”

 

“乖 试一次。”

 

蔡徐坤又抹了些润滑，努力将自己又一次抬头的分身挤了些许进去，便听见朱正廷喊疼。看着还有大半段艰难的征程，蔡徐坤叹了口气，将自己的胳膊递到朱正廷嘴边，狠心说道：

 

“就忍一下，疼就咬我。”

 

一个用力的挺身，蔡徐坤硬生生在狭窄的小道上冲破所有阻碍，贯穿到底，比起插入的舒爽，手臂上传来的清晰痛感更为强烈一些。

 

“不哭了，乖宝，是不是变舒服了？”蔡徐坤抹去朱正廷眼角的泪花，轻轻戳着包裹分身的内壁，带着朱正廷逐渐找到快意。

 

从未有过的体验让两人都舒服的有些上头，直磨到朱正廷的后穴口都有些泛红，蔡徐坤才有了射意，不忍再欺负她，拔出分身又撸了几下，把精液洒在了朱正廷的胸口，抱着已经昏昏欲睡的人去浴室清理。

 

两个月后

 

刚刚获得皇冠赛冠军而顺利登顶女单世界第一的朱正廷，刚颁完奖等着接下来的新闻发布会，便感到有些身体不适，跑去卫生间干呕。

 

蔡徐坤最近一周训练时，便察觉到她体能的极速下降，本以为是身体疲倦期，可结合起最近朱正廷的嗜睡，突然便想起了两个月前。

 

自己这么久没打球。。。不会水平还这么高，发了一记ACE球吧？

 

“廷廷，去卫生间试一下。”蔡徐坤将一个塑料袋塞进朱正廷手里，还不等她问为什么去卫生间吃药，便将她推进了女厕。

 

看着手里的验孕棒，朱正廷才一下紧张起来，这一周来不正常的表现，无不在昭示着她，一个新生命有可能降临。

 

朱正廷颤抖着手，深深吸了一口气，心中满溢的期待在睁眼看到两道杠时，炸成了烟花。她迫不及待跑出厕所，笑着扑进满脸紧张的蔡徐坤怀里。

 

“宝贝，真的。。。中了？”蔡徐坤的声音有些抖。

 

“嗯，一击即中。。。”

 

“等下开完发布会，咱们就去领证。”蔡徐坤说着，便要去打电话联系。

 

“这么着急？”

 

“当然了，早就想把你拐回家了。”

 

“蔡徐坤，梦想我也完成了，爱情我也有了，我！好！幸！福！啊！”

 

“我也是，遇见你是我这辈子最大的幸福。”

 

the end.

 

后记

记者发布会上，朱正廷怀孕的重磅消息一出，无数男友粉爸爸粉纷纷泪洗各大社交网站。

 

而等一年后可爱的小猫崽出生后，他们又立马转变为爸爸粉爷爷粉，每场朱正廷的比赛，都会扛着大袋的奶粉尿不湿，来见被蔡徐坤抱着在教练席看妈妈比赛的小猫崽。


End file.
